Communications networks are an important part of today's society. Networks can be used to couple numerous network elements, e.g., workstations, to share network resources such as Internet connection and running service simulations. Such workstations often run UNIX or another operating system as well as various programs, e.g., communication routines. Networks where large numbers of elements run UNIX are sometimes called UNIX networks. Maintenance of data, e.g., configuration management data, in a communication network is an important task. Accurate and timely collection of management information is important since many applications may use such information. Part of an ISO process for maintaining a UNIX based network entails the creation and maintenance of configuration management data. Creation of this configuration management data includes gathering current software generic information from the network elements in the network. The generic information may include a list of applications loaded onto a network node along with versions and/or date information relating to each software application. In many cases gathering current software generic information is done manually. Therefore, information collection can be slow and sometimes the data is out of date.
Telephone services are often provided through the use of one or more software programs executed by nodes in a telecommunications network such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Such services are frequently broken or suffer unexpected errors due to the introduction of new software releases and/or patches installed on network elements. Changes to software of this type are reflected in changes in generic information corresponding to the software used at the various network nodes.
When relied upon for making software deployment decisions, out of date generic information in a network management database can lead to software deployments that may produce problems in the network, such as incompatibility between network elements, that could have been predicted if up to date generic information had been easily available.
In view of the above, there is a need for methods and apparatus that can be used to automatically retrieve, e.g., collect, software information from the elements of a network. In addition there is a need for the methods and apparatus that can identify changes in network elements that may adversely affect other parts of the network. If errors or changes in the network are detected, it would be beneficial if appropriate individuals could be notified so that detected errors can be corrected and any problems caused by changes to network elements predicted and resolved. To aid prospective network clients and testers in locating network elements having a particular software release to test or retest their services or to attempt to reproduce problems encountered in the field, it is desirable that collected network information be stored in an easy to access database.